Siempre fue Él
by Aya-Mery
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en esa noche trágica, solo James Potter hubiera muerto? Mi visión sobre la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos 20 años después. One-Shoot Terminado


* * *

**Wolas!**

**Lo sé, estoy totalmente desaparecida, la verdad es que no tenía para nada previsto actualizar con un nuevo fic, bueno, one-shoot pero bueno...a veces la inspiración viene como viene, xD**

**No quiero alargarme más, pero antes que léais el fic debo daros dos instrucciones:**

**1. No me basó en ningún libro, es decir, intentó seguir los acontecimientos más importantes que pasan pero, evidentemente, no se basa en ningún libro.**

**2. El fic tiene la base que en la noche trágica SOLO fue James Potter quién murió.**

**Además, añadir que todo aquello que podáis reconocer (personajes, sitios, situaciones, etc.) es de la magnífica J.K.Rowling. ¿De verdad pensáis que si fuera mío lo publicaría aquí sin forrarme? Nono, xDD**

**Espero que os gusté, comentarios después.**

* * *

Harry se levantó cubierto de sudor

Harry se levantó cubierto de sudor. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, intentando localizarse, solo tardó dos segundos, se acordaba: su cuarto en pleno verano, un horno. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, un momento, no era verano, entonces… ¿por qué tenía tanta calor?

Inconscientemente tuvo que ahogar una carcajada para que la mujer con la que vivía no se enfadará demasiado, tenía una ligera idea de lo que realmente había pasado.

Salió de la cama rápidamente, se colocó las gafas y reparó durante tres segundos en su aspecto: era un chico de 22 años, algo bajito para su edad y con el pelo negro azabache completamente desordenado y tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda que llamaban la atención aunque no quisieran. Miró su horrible pijama azul a rallas rojas, era un regalo de su mejor amiga, Hermione, y, como tal, no podía despreciarlo, pero continuaba siendo horrible.

Bajó rápidamente la escalera, haciendo ruido a propósito, cruzó el comedor y entró, varita en mano, en la cocina.

Y tal y como había previsto, una gran llamarada salía de los fogones muggles que había en la estancia y el humo y el calor subían por la chimenea, la cual pasaba por el lado de la habitación de Harry, de ahí el calor.

Hizo un movimiento con la varita y logró apagar el fuego.

- Gracias – dijo una voz femenina, por primera vez el chico buscó con la vista al otro inquilino de la casa y la encontró sentada en el suelo y rodeada de nata y harina para hacer pasteles

- Te ayudó – con gran agilidad llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a levantarse

- Parece que estaré condenada a no saber cocinar – medió sonrió ella mientras intentaba quitarse un poco de harina del pelo.

- Ya está Dobby para ello, mamá – la mujer frunció el seño.

Era una mujer preciosa, sin lugar a dudas, y aunque ya tenía sus 40 años pasados, no los aparentaba en absoluto. Tenía una figura muy equilibrada que ni tan solo su único embarazo había conseguido desestructurar: pechos acordes con las caderas, cintura pequeña, piernas largas…Su pelo, ahora recogido en un moño mal hecho, tenía pequeñas ondulaciones y era rojo como el fuego, aunque quizá, lo que llamaba más la atención eran sus ojos verdes esmeralda, como los de su hijo.

- Pero no me gusta dejarle toda la tarea a él, ya lo sabes – Harry negó sonriendo mientras su madre arreglaba todo aquello chamuscado con un golpe de varita – Siento haberte despertado, cielo

- No importa – Harry se sentó en la cocina y vio como su madre sacaba un poco de té frío de la nevera muggle.

Habían pasado 21 años des del día en que Lord Voldemort mató a James Potter y que casi había logrado hacer lo mismo con su mujer y su hijo, afortunadamente, la magia pura basada en el amor que una madre sentía por un hijo y la intervención magistral de Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore, consiguieron reducir "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" a un muggle sin magia que actualmente estaba ingresado en un asilo para ancianos bajó su verdadero nombre: Tom Riddle.

- Mamá… - la pelirroja se giró con un vaso de su té helado casero y le sonrió.

- ¿Nervioso por la boda? – Lily sonrió aún más cuando su hijo se sonrojó – Me parece increíble que mañana te cases, si fue ayer cuando te llevé a Hogwarts por primera vez.

- ¿Te parece bien?

- Cariño, sabes que siempre he adorado a Ginny mucho más que a Ron – Harry dejó ir una carcajada, recordando aquel verano en que su madre, deseosa de ayudar a los niños en sus deberes de Encantamientos, invitó a Ron a casa, junto con su varita defectuosa, para practicar el _Wingardium Leviosa_. El resultado fue el que Hermione (pese a su fracaso evidente en la asignatura de Futurología) había predicho: la cocina saltó, literalmente, por lo aires. Gracias a Merlín que Lily había conseguido hacer un hechizo protector para los tres niños y ella dos segundos antes.

- Ya… Ron también lo sabe – La verdad es que el pelirrojo siempre evitaba entrar en la cocina de los Potter cuando se encontraba en casa. – Pero me refería a qué… quizá te molesta que celebré mi boda el día de la muerte de papá.

- Harry… - Lily se quedó con la taza a medio camino de sus labios.

- No, lo digo en serio, siempre dije esta fecha pero nunca pensé en…

- Cielo – Lily cogió la mano de su hijo suavemente – Me lo preguntaste el primer día y te dije que eso sería fantástico, James hubiera querido que te casarás en un día especial.

- ¿Segura? – Lily asintió en silencio

- Además, ahora ya no puedes aplazar la boda – Harry sonrió comprendiendo a su madre y decidió hacer otra pregunta.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Lily asintió, siempre que su hijo hacia esa pregunta era para hablar de su padre, nunca le importó, la verdad es que prefería que él supiera cosas de James, además, de esa manera ella podía recordarle siempre que quisiera.

- Claro cielo

- ¿Cómo supiste que era papá? Pudo haber sido cualquier otro ¿no? No os conocíais de tanto y solo estuviste un año con él y…

- Bueno – Harry vio como los ojos de Lily se iluminaban, tal y como pasaba siempre que hablaban de James Potter – Cuando salí por primera vez con James lo hice presionada por mis amigas, una de ellas estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sirius y querían que yo supiera si a él también le gustaba y como según ellas, James estaba colado por mi pues decidí quitarle información – Harry asintió, esa parte ya la sabía pero tampoco quería interrumpir la explicación de algo que le hacia extremadamente feliz – Ese día, cuando estuve hablando con él…sentí la magia, no la magia de los libros, la magia de aquí – dijo tocándose el pecho a la altura del corazón – Resultó que James era todo aquello que había buscado, mucho más de lo que nunca me había imaginado. Cuando llevábamos un año saliendo y me dijo que me dejaba porqué quería luchar contra Voldemort y no quería ponerme en peligro…se me vino todo encima, y me di cuenta que desde que lo conocía nunca había concebido mi vida sin él, sin él haciendo bromas, sin él persiguiéndome constantemente, sin él en todo, y sentí que le quería – Lily sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo – Pero no un amor adolescente, de esos que son pasionales y que darías lo que fuera pero que con el tiempo se van apagando, sino algo mucho más fuerte, algo inexplicable e indescriptible. Así que cuando le dije que ni se atreviera a dejarme y él me dijo "Cásate conmigo", casi como una orden, supe que a él le pasaba lo mismo conmigo. Y nunca dudé, nunca he dudado. – Lily volvió a sonreír y sabiendo que esa pregunta venía de una duda de Harry le preguntó - ¿Quién fue la primera persona a la que hubieras dejado si te fuera la vida en ello? – Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar

- A Ginny.

- Ron y Hermione son tus pilares, los que te impulsan a seguir adelante pero Ginny es tu todo ¿verdad? Podrías vivir en un mundo alejado de ella pero no en un mundo sin ella – Harry se ruborizó pero tuvo que asentir – Entonces, no hay ninguna duda que es ella.

- Mamá… - debía decir algo, siempre se quedaba con esa misma sensación después de hablar sobre su padre

- Yo te tenía a ti – Lily se tocó el pelo alejando las intenciones de llorar – Te tenía a ti, y a Sirius y a Remus – Harry sonrió, los dos se habían convertido en unos fantásticos padres "postizos" - ¿Sabes? Nunca llegué a llevarme bien con Sirius – Harry la miró sorprendido, esa era una de las pocas partes que no sabía del pasado de sus padres – Verás, Remus siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano, ya lo sabes, pero Sirius era el hermano de James y al principio nos teníamos envidia y competíamos para ver quien pasaba más tiempo con él, James se divertía con eso – Harry sonrió solo de imaginar la situación – y cuando James murió, no fue Remus el que estuvo más tiempo a mi lado, fue Sirius. No dejó que me hundiera y cuido de ti, y de mí, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente bien para salir adelante – la puerta de detrás se abrió y los dos sonrieron, sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba – Y ahora se ha vuelto un gorrón – Harry sonrió al ver entrar a su padrino por la puerta.

Era un hombre de la misma edad que su madre pero casi una cabeza más alto que ella. Tenía el pelo perfectamente cuidado, de un color negro precioso. Se apreciaba que era guapo y que, en la adolescencia, debía ser el típico chico por el que las chicas se morían. Tenía unos ojos grises inquisitivos y una sonrisa traviesa siempre en los labios.

- ¿Has vuelto a cocinar? – Lily arrugó la nariz y Harry asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la primera pregunta que había hecho Sirius – Pecas, eso es trabajo de Dobby o de Harry, porqué yo no me arriesgaría a comer nada.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer cuando Harry se vaya? – preguntó Lily con mirada curiosa.

- Seguirlo donde quiere que vaya – Lily no pudo evitar sonreír pero le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius

- Yo no voy a dejar que coquetees con Ginny – contestó rápidamente Harry. Lily soltó una carcajada y Sirius frunció el seño. Era bien conocida la habilidad de Sirius para coquetear con toda falda que se moviera.

- Nunca voy a coquetear con la otra pelirroja – dijo Sirius levantando las manos como inocente.

- Ya – dijo Lily irónicamente, aunque todos sabían que era verdad – Voy a tender la ropa, no me desorganicéis más la cocina – ordenó Lily mientras que con un cubo de ropa limpia salía al patio de detrás.

Sirius cogió una taza y se sirvió un poco de té frío que aún había en la nevera. Después se sentó delante de Harry para acompañarlo. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero Harry se le adelantó:

- No estoy nervioso

- No iba a preguntar eso – se defendió Sirius y Harry levantó una ceja para mirarlo escéptico. – Bueno, quizás si.

- Simplemente…me asusta pensar que ella no pueda estar tan segura como yo, al fin y al cabo, Ginny ha sido mi primera en todo

- Casi – le recordó Sirius a la guapísima Cho Chang. – Además, deberías estar orgulloso que, si entre tantos chicos (que tampoco nos pasemos) te ha escogido a ti, significa que debes importarle mucho – no hizo falta añadir que Ginny no buscaba la fama, esa no era una característica de los Weasley's

- ¿Lo sabes por experiencia?

- Quizá – contestó Sirius enigmáticamente

- ¿Lo dices por mamá? – Harry se quedó sorprendido, siempre había querido hacer esa pregunta a su padrino pero nunca habría sospechado que lo haría de esa manera.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? – tampoco esperaba que él respondiera con tanta sinceridad.

- Si – Harry se encogió de hombros – Nunca hablas de otras mujeres delante de ella y si lo haces te aseguras en remarcar que no son nada importante, vienes cada día por la mañana para ver como se encuentra y siempre estás pendiente de ella: si ha ido al médico, si está enferma…

- Eso es un ejercicio de deducción digno de Hermione – Harry decidió omitir este último comentario.

- ¿Por qué nunca se lo has dicho? – Harry de pequeño siempre había soñado que su madre terminaba casándose con tío Sirius y le daban un hermanito.

- Por James – Harry abrió la boca para añadir algo pero esta vez fue Sirius quién se adelantó – No solo porqué Lily es la mujer de James, sino porqué ella sigue queriéndole. Sé que Lily me quiere, de manera romántica incluso, pero sé que nunca llegaría a amarme tanto como a James, y quizá a mi no me importe pero yo sé que ella se sentiría culpable por no poder quererme plenamente. Prefiero verla feliz así.

Harry quería decir que su madre merecía ser feliz de alguna manera, que merecía a alguien a su lado que la quisiera, alguien como Sirius. Además, él quería a su padre, muchísimo, pero entendía que se había ido. Y entendía que una persona necesita sentirse querida, y hasta ahora él siempre había estado al lado de su madre, lo máximo que habían estado separados era el tiempo de Hogwarts pero pese a todo, cada semana le escribía para que recordarse que él también echaba de menos a su padre. Pero él no podía decidir por su madre, y menos, interferir en los sentimientos de ésta.

* * *

El día siguiente por la mañana había una reunión general de la familia Potter en casa de Lily y Harry.

Estaban Sirius, Remus Lupin (un hombre más o menos de la altura de su madre, con aspecto enfermizo, cabello castaño y ojos dorados, casado con la prima de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks, ambos padres de un pequeño que se llamaba Teddy Lupin), Albus Dumbledore y Ron (el cual fue echado de casa de los Weasley's para que no pudiera pasar información sobre el vestido de Ginny).

- Pero Hermione si que se queda – refunfuñaba Ron mientras veía como Sirius ayudaba a Harry con la corbata – Creo que mi madre la quiere más que a mí – Des de que Ron y Hermione habían empezado su noviazgo, Molly Weasley siempre se mostró muy amigable con la ex Gryffindor, tanto, que la trataba igual que a Harry, como un hijo más. Y eso hacia que a veces Ron se encontraba con situaciones como esas – A ti no te hubieran echado seguro

- A él el primero – sonrió Lily entrando con un poco de gomina en la habitación. Y es que cuando la señora Potter había contado la tradición muggle de: ver a la novia el día antes de la boda, trae mala suerte. La señora Weasley lo había tomado casi como algo personal, por eso, los gemelos Weasley (grandes amantes de las bromas del espionaje) también se habían exiliado en la casa de los Potter.

- No quiero que me pongas eso – gruñó Harry al ver acercarse a su madre con el peine

- Estate quieto, juro que no te lo plancharé – Harry remugó pero se dejó hacer mientras sentía que Sirius un poco más lo ahogaba: todo fuera por el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Lily bailó con Remus, con Arthur, con Albus e incansablemente evitó a Sirius, hasta que los padres de Ginny y la madre y el padrino de Harry tuvieron que bailar el penúltimo baile con los novios, las tres parejas solas.

Cuando volvía de tender la ropa, Lily había escuchado toda la conversación que Sirius había mantenido con Harry, y se sorprendió al descubrir dos cosas: como Sirius podía conocerla tan bien y la tranquilidad de Harry al hablar de esos temas adultos.

- ¿Nerviosa? – la voz de Sirius sonó cerca de su oído, y ella comprendió que Sirius había atado cables – Lils…

- Sirius…es que no sé que decir – los ojos verdes de la chica se clavaron en los grises de él – Me gustaría poderte decir que estabas equivocado con todo lo que dijiste en la cocina pero…

- No lo estoy – Sirius suspiró, aunque lo sabía, siempre había deseado estar equivocado, que Lily le dijera que lo quería a él.

- Te quiero Sirius – reconoció sinceramente Lily – Realmente te quiero y no puedo entender porqué no puedo superarlo – Sirius acarició suavemente la mejilla de la pelirroja y volvió a suspirar

- Siempre fue James – Sirius sonrió amargamente – Era el único que conseguía hacer brillar tus ojos de manera especial cuando te enfadabas, era el único capaz de hacerte reír cuando no querías hacerlo, era el único que solo con verte sabía si ese día había sido bueno o malo para ti, fue James el que dio su vida por ti – Lily bajó los ojos, por un lado culpable, por no poder negar todo eso, por otro lado dolida, por saber que, pese a eso, James ya no estaba con ella – Por eso es justo que solo ames a James

- Lo siento – Lily empezó a sollozar – Nunca podría dejarme de sentir culpable – Sirius sabía que no lo decía por el "que dirán", quedaba más que claro que Lily no era una mujer que se fuera con el primero que pasaba, sino lo hacia por su conciencia, esa conciencia (y también ese corazón) que le respondían siempre James a la pregunta de: ¿con quién piensas en un día de lluvia?

- ¿Sabes lo que más me duele? – Lily levantó los ojos aguados, y a Sirius se le rompió el corazón, nunca pudo soportar ver a Lily llorar, y menos si era culpa suya – Me duele saber que me quieres más que a un amigo – Lily asintió, era como cuando eres adolescente y un chico te gusta pero irremediablemente estás enamorada de otro, aunque quizá el primero sea mucho mejor que el segundo, no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza – Me duele que sea James porqué a James no puedo odiarlo – Lily lo sabía, no era porqué James estuviera muerto, era porqué los dos querían demasiado a James para poder odiarlo por cualquier cosa - ¿Puedo? – Lily sabía a que se refería y asintió imperceptiblemente.

Sirius se inclinó un poco y rozó los labios de Lily, suavemente, sin prisas, intentando memorizar todos los detalles: el sabor, la textura, la posición de las manos de Lily, el olor de ella…todo.

Cuando el beso se iba a profundizar, Lily se separó, era lo correcto, no podían hacer nada más si no era lo que realmente sentían.

Sirius volvió a besarla, está vez en la frente, a modo de promesa. Dentro de 10 o 20 años, volverían a tener esa conversación, lo sabía, y quizá entonces, las cosas entre los dos habrían cambiado.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya está. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Siempre me quedó con las ganas de pensar como sería la família Potter si ese día no hubiera pasado pero también quería expresar como se sentiría Lily al verse privada de James, y su relación con Sirius.**

**Además, me gusta hacer fics con el personaje de Sirius, para mostrarlo un poco más (de hecho sabemos poco por lo que nos dicen los libros) y me gusta ponerlo como un personaje maduro. **

**Así que aquí están los resultados de mi imaginación en el: que pasaría si...**

**¿Cosas que decir? Bueno, sobretodo no sé si esto es un regreso definitivo o es un descanso de mis vacaciones prolongadas indefinidamente. Debo deciros que hay un proyecto en mano pero que no pienso empezarlo a subir hasta que este terminado, la Universidad me saca mucho tiempo y no puedo dedicarme todo lo que quisiera a él, así que, para no dejarlo a medias y no decepcionaros a vosotros, voy a esperar para subirlo. **

**Solo espero que os haya gustado el fic, para mi fue una experiencia muy original, intentar presentar este tipo de situaciones (al fin y al cabo, en los fics Lily siempre está muerta) y además he añadido algo de Harry&Ginny y Ron&Hermione para los amantes de las dos parejas (si, lo sé, es algo muy, muy pequeño, pero tampoco tenía más especio dentro del one-shoot)**

**Como siempre, agradeceré enormemente los reviews y saber si, poco a poco, voy mejorando en mi forma de escribir (espero febrilmente que si)**

**Ya lo sabéis, accepto sugerencias, dudas y críticas constructivas.**

**Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por no haber perdido la fe en mí y volver a leer cosas mías, pese a mi desaparición.**

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo por tiempo indefinido.**

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic empezado y terminado el 1 de Octubre del 2008


End file.
